


When you sleep, dream of me

by wordsandwickedthings



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Amnesia, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandwickedthings/pseuds/wordsandwickedthings
Summary: when link sleeps, he dreams of her. he cants place her name or her face, but it feels like they've known each other for decades.





	When you sleep, dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> a little blurb I wrote because I've been playing Breath of the wild a lot lately.

Links dreams always begin with monsters. 

It starts with him watching them, paralyzed in place as they come closer to him. Some of them stare back at him with animalistic rage, some of their stares are cold and mechanic. He could see in their cold gaze, the creatures created by something evil. The monsters, they stare at him like a meal on a skewer; he tries to fight them off, he tries to run from them, but he can’t move. His mind begs him desperately to flee, but he can’t, he can’t, he can’t; and then they have him. They tear him apart, their claws ripping into flesh like he was nothing more than fabric – and like fabric, he comes undone. 

Then he hears her laughter; a light sound against the monsters screams. In the day he hears her warnings, her guidance; at night, though, it is her laughter that fills his ears, as clear as if she was right next to him. 

Then she is, his nightmare shifting into a dream where she lays next to him in a meadow underneath the apple trees, laughing and joking at his ever-stoic nature. He can’t stop watching her, though the ache of the monsters claws still ligers, he swears looking at her brings him peace. 

He doesn’t know her, not really. In his dreams, she’s a haze of blonde hair and blue eyes – nothing more than a figure reaching out to him. 

It feels like he knows her, though. When her hand falls on his cheek, and she laughs as she brushes a stray hair behind his ear it feels like they’ve spent a thousand years side by side. Like no one knows her better than he does. Like no one truly knew him but her. 

He can’t even place her name; he can’t pull it from the blur of past him that hides behind the fog. He would stop at nothing to keep her safe though, doesn’t need her name or her face to know he would die for her in an instant. There was something about the way she smiled at him that made him want to follow her into whatever battle she chose. 

He knows he will wake up soon, she never stayed long in his head – no matter how desperately he wanted her to. So, he’ll cherish the calm she brings and tries to make her laugh once more. Move his hands frantically to come up with the perfect joke. Tell her stories and listen to hers, all about adventures and discoveries – even though when he wakes, he won’t remember what hers were about. 

She fades with the flowers, in the end, a memory of a dream that he couldn’t quite keep hold of. 

He’ll wake alone, hidden from whatever wanted to kill him that day, and a part of him will want to sleep again – if only for the chance of seeing her for a few more seconds. He won’t sleep though, he’ll rise and be the hero everyone was expecting him to be, even if he couldn’t remember what kind of hero he was. and maybe he’ll meet her along the way.

Links dreams always end with her laugh.


End file.
